marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 343
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** Villains: * ** Gambit imposter ** Joseph imposter ** ** ** First Peer * * Other Characters: * ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Starstation A'sura Tarrel. ** , the prime moon of the . * ** Facility of Operation:Zero Tolerance. Items: * Vehicles: * A Royal Star Cruiser of the Shi'ar Empire. * Phalanx Cruiser. * Bastion's private aircraft. | Notes = *Oralis says that the Phalanx have a "manifest destiny" to fulfill. The expression derives from 19th-century expansionist and imperialistic ideologies of the United States of America. These ideologies suggested that Americans have a mission and a destiny to expand their country, settle in previously sparsely inhabited areas, and spread their culture and agriculture in new areas. The term was coined in 1845, to describe already existing politic ideologies. **The term as used in the 1840s referred specifically to plans to annex the Republic of Texas, the whole of Oregon Country, California, and Canada, either by war or by peaceful negotiations. It was then retro-actively applied to every territorial expansion of the United States from 1812 to 1860, the time when the country spread from the Atlantic to the Pacific coast of North America. It is particularly associated with the expansionist policies of Presidents Andrew Jackson and James Knox Polk. Polk led an expansionist war against Mexico and annexed huge areas, though some believed at the time that they should annex the whole country. **In the 1850s, the term was associated with filibuster expeditions, privately financed military expeditions in attempt to take control of areas of Mexico, Nicaragua, and other areas of North and Central America. These expeditions were ambitious but brought no lasting results. **In the 1860s, the term became associated with the Homestead Acts, attempts to settle a growing population of American settlers and immigrants in sparsely populated areas of North America, either actually controlled or claimed by the United States. Since these areas were typically already occupied by various Native American tribes, this triggered another phase of Indian removal and the American Indian Wars. This phase lasted until the 1890s, with the complete American control over Native American territories. Periodic skirmishes and Native American revolts lasted into the 1920s. **In the 1890s, the United States already controlled much of North America. The phrase became associated with plans of so-called "overseas expansion" in areas of the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. Expansionist efforts of this period included the annexation of the Republic of Hawaii, and American occupation of Cuba, the Philippines, Puerto Rico, and Guam. These areas were re-organized in the 1900s, with some becoming supposedly independent American protectorates and the others becoming "territories" (colonies). Puerto Ricans were granted American citizenship in the 1910s. **In the 20th century, the term largely fell out of use. From the administration of President Theodore Roosevelt onwards, the United States have ceased seeking further expansion and pursue power in the form of interventionism on the world stage. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which tracks character appearances, has the following information on the characters who are not regular cast members. **Bastion appears here directly after Generation X Vol 1 25 (March, 1997). He next appears in Generation X Vol 1 26 (April, 1997). **Harper appears here following Cable Vol 1 40 (February, 1997). He next appears in Wolverine Vol 2 116 (September, 1997). **Jubilee appears here directly after Generation X Vol 1 25 (March, 1997). She next appears in Generation X Vol 1 26 (April, 1997). | Trivia = *Originally priced at $1.95 US and $2.75 Canada. *'Ads in this issue included : ' front cover Kenner, Subway, (2 page issue) JetMoto, UCI: Free Trial Deal, Mootown!, Thunderbolts, (1/2 page ad) The Joe Kubert School of cartoon and graphic art inc, (1/2 page ad) Dave's Comics, Charlos Pacheco Takes on the X-men, (2 page ad) Bullpen Bulletins, Ka-Zar, Heroes for Hire (3 page preview), Mile High Comics, Subscribe Today, back cover Mike and Ike & Hot Tamales, cover Carnage Heart. *Gambit and Rogue are featured on the cover of this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}